Tale of Three Tails
by EvilTsukiMarionette
Summary: Haruka and Rei are members of the secret organization that protects marine life and researches the unknown in the depths of the world's oceans, IMRC also known as Iwatobi Marine Rescue Center to the civilians. When three unidentified creatures get caught in the nets of the infamous group of pirates, the IMRC sends their best people to do the job. Romance / Yaoi / BL


**Evil: NYAHAHAHAHA! I didn't think of doing a Free! -Iwatobi swim club fanfiction at all!**

**Nagisa: If you don't know Evi-chan than, she makes fanfictions of Kuroko no Basuke and this is her third fanfiction. YAY! SHE MADE A FANFICTION WITH US IN IT!**

**Evil: Hai hai, You should read my KnB fanfics… BUT, I want to make this fanfic soooo badly! ~NYAAAAA**

**Haruka: … * moves to the door***

**Makoto: O-oi! Haruka! Where are you going?**

**Haruka: … to the pool… *walks out the door***

**Evil: Aaaawww oh well, we'll just do without him. *shrugs***

**Nagisa: DEMO, It's not the same without Haru-chan! *sob***

**Evil: Oh well I guess he'll miss out on all the fun we'll have at the BEACH. * turns away from the door***

**Rei: What's the point in shouting that out?**

**Evil: *holds three fingers out in the air* Three…**

**Rin: What are you doing?**

**Evil: Two…**

**Rei: She never makes sense…**

**Evil: One… ~Nya**

**Haruka: *slams the door open* **

**All: AAAHHHH!**

**Haruka: Evil doesn't own us… *pant* but… *pant* she owns the plot…**

**_Thud_**

**Makoto: HARUKA! Are you all right?**

**Evil: *pokes Haruka with a pen* I knew he couldn't resist. ~ NYAN**

* * *

A Tale of Three Tails

Full Summary:

Haruka Nanase and Rei Ryugazaki are members of the secret organization that protects marine life and researches the unknown in the depths of the world's oceans, IMRC also known as Iwatobi Marine Rescue Center to the civilians. When three unidentified creatures get caught in the nets of the infamous group of pirates, the IMRC sends their best people to do the job. Unfortunately two of the members of the team fall in love with the said creatures and turmoil ensures in the facility.

* * *

Chapter 1: Everyday life in the IMRC

**? PoV**

_Water…_

_All around me… there's water…_

_Am I swimming?_

_No… I'm just floating…_

_Am I all alone?_

_I guess I am…_

_Wait I see two shadows in the distance… and their going closer to me_

_They're not human… they don't have legs…_

_They have… fish tails…_

_"Haruka…" one of them called…_

_"Haru…" the other one said…_

_Both were swimming around me… they were smiling happily at me…_

_They both stopped in front of me…_

_"Aishiteru…" They both said in unison…_

_One hugged me in front… the other at my back…_

_I… don't know who they are but…_

_I felt safe… being in their arms…_

_After they hugged be… They continued to swim around me…_

_Just then I saw a giant shadow pass by us…_

_I looked up and saw a ship… _

_The anchor started to fall… I was under the anchor…_

_"Haruka!" Both shadows screamed…_

_I was to frozen in place to move…_

_"HARUKA!" The place started to shake violently…_

_The anchor was just a few inches away from my head… I closed my eyes shut awaiting the pain… but I didn't feel it…_

_When I opened my eyes again… I saw darkness…_

_"HA~RU~KA~!" A bright light suddenly consumes the darkness…_

* * *

**_Third person's PoV_**

_ Today is a another normal day…_

A ravenette woke up with a start, splashing water everywhere, because of the yelling of his bluenette friend, that was now soaking wet from head-to-toe from his rude awakening.

"It appears you have slept in the bath tub again Haruka…" The bluenette said wiping his glasses.

"Look at me! I'm soaking wet!" He was pissed of beyond belief.

"It doesn't matter Rei, you were going to take a bath anyway…" The ravenette retaliated with a calm voice.

Calm Ocean Blue eyes locked with Angry Majestic Purple ones in a silent battle.

.

.

.

"Fine, fine, you win… just get out and let me take a bath." The bluenette said, his left eye twitching in annoyance.

The raven just sighed and went out the bathroom to change to his work uniform.

_Yep… today is just another ordinary day in the daily lives of the IMRC's special squadron._

* * *

**_A FEW MINUTES LATER! ~NYAN_**

Both men were dressed in casual outfits, going out of their house.

Haruka Nanase… 22 years of age. The quiet ravenette with calm and collective Ocean Blue eyes. He has a quiet demeanor and an even quieter personality. He is in the Special Squadron of the IMRC, code: name the dolphin, he is the best swimmer in the squad and the whole IMRC. He may be the team's strong point when it comes to water based missions but sometimes he'll just float around in the water. He is always quite even if someone talks to him, making others think that he has a cold nature but he just has a hard time expressing his feeling. He specializes in hand to hand combat.

By his left stood…

Rei Ryugazaki… 21 years of age. A member of the IMRC with blue hair and Majestic purple eyes, he wears glasses and was recruited by the Special Squadron due to his intelligence and quick thinking, but when it comes to sea based missions… his usually at the bottom, literally, He can't swim because he can't float for some reason. He may have a smart ass attitude at times but cares deeply for his friends to the point where he may hurt himself in the process. He treats Haruka as an older brother because they were both orphans raised in the same orphanage and later were adopted by the IMRC. He specializes in using guns and from time to time a spear.

They both are one of the important members of the Special Squadron of the IMRC called the "Heavenly Waters". The Group consists only of the strongest and smartest people in the IMRC, they do special rescues or conduct rare research on new or unidentified creatures.

They both hopped on a boat where it would take them to the secret base of the IMRC. Once they both arrived, a female red head, on a wheel chair with her lower half covered in a blanket, greeted them.

Her name is Gou Matsuoka, She is a mermaid who has lost the ability to move her tail due to an accident with an anchor, she was found four years ago and was adopted by the IMRC. She is the special spy/researcher of Heavenly Waters and the one in charge of Haruka and Rei's training regimen. She is in the same group as both of them and She fits in with them due to the fact that she is a girl with a boy's name and the boys have girl's name. If in danger, she uses a shock gun and pepper spray.

"WHAT TOOK YOU BOYS SO LONG?!" She screeched out, directing her glare to the two boys.

"Haruka here fell asleep in the bathtub again…" Rei answered her question.

"I'm the mermaid here and even I don't do that." She looks at Haruka with a disappointed look on her face.

"…" Haruka just looked bored.

"*sigh* Whatever… we have a mission to do now suit up!" She said handing a piece paper to both of them. They both read it with eyes wide open.

"…"

"Seriously…?"

_(to be continue…)_

* * *

**Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ~ end**

* * *

**Evil: that's it… for now**

**Rin: I wasn't in the story… **

**Makoto: So was I…**

**Nagisa: WHY WASN'T I PART OF IT! TTTTT^TTTTT**

**Evil: Don't worry the next chapter is all about you!**

**Haruka/Rei/Gou: Leave a review and wait for the next chapter!**

**Evil: See you Soon! ~nyan!**


End file.
